A traditional hockey glove for receiving a hand of a player has a hand receiving portion covering the palm and dorsal side of the hand and extending generally to the end of the fingers and a thumb sheath enclosing the thumb. The hand receiving portion comprises four finger sheaths for enclosing the index finger, middle finger, third finger and little finger and a palm sheet for facing the palm of the hand and the palm surface of the fingers and thumb.
The traditional hockey glove further comprises a band of material (braiding) surrounding the periphery of the thumb sheath, extending along a portion between the thumb sheath and the index finger sheath and further along the side of the index finger sheath. This band of material is used to affix the periphery of the palm sheet to the thumb sheath, to the portion between the thumb sheath and the index finger sheath and to the side of the index finger sheath.
As it is well known, in use, for a player who is a right shooter, his right hand moves along the hockey stick, and the presence of the aforesaid band of material may impede the movement of the hand along the hockey stick. There is therefore a need in the industry to provide a hockey glove that increases freedom of movement along the hockey stick.